Radio Frequency (RF) communication systems are known to include a plurality of communication units that communicate with each other over communication resources. Access to these communication resources is controlled by a communication resource controller and granted upon request. To request access to a communication resource, a communication unit transmits a resource request via a control channel (a communication resource dedicated for transceiving system operational information between the communication units and the communication resource controller). Upon receiving the request, the communication resource controller determines if a communication resource is available for allocation to the requesting communication. If a resource is available, it is allocated to the requesting communication unit such that unit may communicate with another communication unit. If, however, a resource is not presently available, the request is placed in a queue waiting for a resource to become available.
As is also known, most communication units in RF communication systems are mobile radio/telephones or portable radio/telephones. Because of this, a communication unit may be located anywhere within the coverage area of the communication system. It is also known that as a communication unit moves about within the coverage area, the signal quality of the communication unit's transmissions varies. This variation is due to many factors such as: Raleigh fading, geographic obstacles (buildings, mountains, etc.), operating at the fringes of the coverage area, or failures of the communication unit or the communication system infrastructure (repeaters that transceive the communication resources, the communication resource controller, and the links that tie the communication system together). Unfortunately, many of these signal quality variants are inherent characteristics of an RF communication system, but can be compensated for in the design of a communication system.
Despite the noblest of design efforts, some of these signal quality variants cannot be detected until the communication system has been built and is in operation. Thus, when one of these signal quality variants is too excessive, i.e., produces an unacceptable signal quality level (typically a signal-to-noise ratio of 17 dB is needed for minimal signal quality levels), field testing must be done to determine the cause of the problem. The problem may be any one of the above mentioned leading to a variety of solutions. For example, if the problem is determined to be equipment failure, the equipment is simply replaced. If the problem is geographic obstacles, another repeater may be needed in this area. As another example, repeater orientation may need to be adjusted if multiple repeaters are interfering with one another.
While all of the solutions will resolve the problems, data identifying these problems must be collected from field service operations, which may takes weeks to acquire. Therefore, a need exists for a method that allows signal quality data to be acquired without the need for field service testing and data gathering.